


Below The Surface

by SilverShadowBeliever (TotooftheSouth)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied Incest, Incest, M/M, Non Consensual, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/SilverShadowBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kink Meme. </p><p>Benji goes down to the pond for some alone time while thinking of his twin, but the resident squid have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below The Surface

Benji stared at the ceiling, wide awake. It had to be well past midnight, judging from the strength of the moonlight pouring into the room through the windows. The thrumming metallic sound of the rail cart circling his bed, usually so soothing, was driving him insane. 

It made him think of Strippin. His twin was asleep just down the hall, in his own room. Benji pictured him, sprawled across his bed with his bed sheets tangled around his feet. He knew his brother slept naked when they didn’t share a room. The image of his brother’s exposed body, his muscular frame bathed in moonlight, made Benji’s breath stutter. He swallowed with an audible click and squeezed his eyes shut. 

It wasn’t even that he was ashamed. Benji had always been a little different, a little bit fucked up. He didn’t care. The benefit of being the black sheep of the family was that he didn’t have to live up to any ridiculous standards. Maybe he should have felt guilty, at least, for driving Strippin insane with how little he took care of himself. But honestly, Benji had never asked to be looked after. If Strippin wanted to go mad over some twisted sense of familial obligation, that was his decision. 

However, this did put Benji in a bit of a predicament. Strippin breathing down his neck every day like some deranged mother hen left Benji more than a little frustrated. Looking but being unable to touch. It was like putting a addict in a warehouse full of crack and telling him to keep his hands to himself.

Benji wanted to scream. This was impossible. He needed air.

Throwing off his blankets, Benji paused only long enough to throw on a pair of boxers before heading outside. Maybe a swim in the nearby spring would relax him. 

The water was still and glass-like when he reached it’s edge, reflecting the night sky with a mirror’s clarity. Shucking off his boxers, he waded into the water. He hummed in pleasure at the pleasantly cool temperature and again his thoughts drifted back to his brother. This time he imagined him bathing in the spring, like when they came to wash off the soot and sweat after a long day of working on the rails. Benji shuddered before glancing back at their compound. All was quiet and dark. Well, what the hell? It wasn’t like he had this chance often.

He drifted over to the shallow end of the pond, bracing against a smooth rock that jutted out of the water. Letting out a shaky breath, he took hold of himself, imagining Strippin parting his thighs to settle between them. Benji arched against the stone with his eyes shut tightly as he pictured his twin’s intense stare, pictured Strippin pinning him to the rock with one hand while the other slid along his cock. 

Benji was panting, having already worked himself into a frenzied state. Yet, something felt odd. Stilling his motions, he became aware of a foreign sensation. Something slimy was brushing against his leg ever so softly.

Benji yelped and jerked away from the rock. He frantically peered around himself, into the water, but it was impossible to see anything beneath the surface in the darkness. He waited, completely still and holding his breath, but the waters looked still and serene and the sensation was gone. 

He had almost convinced himself that it had just been a plant stalk or something when he felt it again, something smooth and thick grazing his calve, wrapping itself around his leg and slithering up his thigh. 

Benji had never screamed so loudly in his life. Yanking himself free, he began frantically thrashing towards shore. He had almost reached it when the thing was back, wrapping itself tightly around his ankle and jerking him backwards, into the water. Hard. He resurfaced quickly, coughing and spluttering, his lungs on fire. He realized with rising panic that there were more now. One on each leg, dragging him out to the center of the pond.

Benji could now make out the vague silhouettes of three or four squid around him and he struggled as more of their slippery limbs began to wind around his body. He watched in horror as one of the slick appendages rose up out of the water, glistening in the moonlight as it slapped against his cheek. It began to slide against his lips and he attempted to jerk his head away but another had risen up out of the water behind him, winding itself around his neck and preventing any movement. 

Suddenly, one of the tentacles beneath the water touched his cock, which had since begun to wilt from fear. Benji’s eyes widened as it wrapped itself around his soft dick and gave an experimental tug. He opened his mouth to scream again but the tentacle at his lips drove forward and his cry was muffled as it filled his mouth. Grunting, he bit at the slimy appendage but it was like trying to bite tire rubber and his teeth only ached for all the effort. 

The tentacle around his member had begun to slide back and forth, and the stimulation began to override Benji’s fear. He groaned as he felt his dick stiffening in response to the handling.The numerous limbs of the squid seemed to caress his body. His struggles began to weaken and tears spilled down his cheeks as the one in his mouth forced itself further in, making him gag and his jaw ache. With a strangled cry, he came, twitching as the appendage around his cock continued stroking the over sensitized flesh.

Lost in the sensation, he hardly noticed the tentacle that had begun to prod at his entrance, until it gave a rough shove and he was impaled on the slimy length. His gurgled around the limb in his mouth, driven temporarily incoherent by the pain. The tentacle drew out slightly only to drive forward and embed itself even deeper. 

The next several hours were a blur for Benji, the passage of time marked only by the occasional vivid, increasingly painful orgasms. The squid continued ‘playing’ with him well into the early hours of the morning. 

He was only dimly aware when they finished and gradually disentangled themselves from him, disappearing back into the depths of the pond. With the last of his strength, he dragged himself until was lying face down on the sandy shore, his body feeling like one giant bruise. The sky towards the east was flushed with a rosy gradient, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. 

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Strippin racing over to where he lay, calling his name frantically.


End file.
